User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary leads 2010's Biggest Movie Ever
2010 is the most interest year fill with a couple of sequels, film adaptations from TV series, remakes and more. "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" was ranked by audiences as their most favorite movie of 2010, with this sixth installment is a huge farewell for fans. The world's fastest hedgehog Sonic returns to action in "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna". The next installment "Sonic X: The Final Stand" hits theaters May 13, 2011. Will that movie save audiences for the box office? This will see an African American teenager superhero Danny Gorden (Blake Brown) and friends (Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin) leaving his superpowers as he will be retiring. "Part 2" hit theaters on July 8, 2011. Than, there is the second installment about a man in a metal suit, "Iron Man 2" as Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) in his Iron Man suit to keep the world in great peace. The third installment "Iron Man 3" will be the final chapter of the trilogy and will be seen the continue of Tony Stark keeping the world safe, as it hit theaters on May 3, 2013. There was a green ogre who has finished his adventures and lived happily ever after with Shrek himself (voiced by Mike Myers) in "Shrek Forever After", the fourth and final installment into the popular animated film saga. And after eleven years since they left in 1999, the talking toys are back, but things has gotten a lot different at this times as their own Andy goes away to college leaving Woody (voiced by Tom Hank) and Buzz (voiced by Tim Allen) and their friends troubled for the future in "Toy Story 3". The young teenage boy wizard Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) and his friends (Rupert Grint and Emma Watson) will be meeting their last moment together as they face for the final showdown against the evil Lord Voldermort (Ralph Finnes) in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1" as this film and the highest-grossing film franchise of all-time is split into two parts and are coming to an end. "Part 2" hit theaters on July 15, 2011. Decisions is finally here as schoolgirl Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) is making her ultimate decisions between vampire Edward (Robert Pattinson) and werewolf (Taylor Lautner) in romantic-fantasy "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse". The next chapter "Breaking Dawn", like "Jane Hoop Elementary" or "Harry Potter" is split into two separate parts as "Part 1" hit theaters November 18, 2011, while "Part 2" due out November 16, 2012. The new beginning about a serial killer who are haunting teenagers in their dreams and coming after them and kill them as Freddy Krueger (Jackie Earle Haley) is risking his life to scare everyone to death in "A Nightmare of Elm Street" a remake of the 1984 original, who previously cast by Robert Englund. Two years after rescuing their difficult relationships, Carrie Bradshaw (Sarah Jessica Parker) and her three friends (Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixton and Kim Cattrall) decided to take a vacation to Abu Dhabi where things begin to change in "Sex and the City 2", the second installment of the film adaptation "Sex and the City" from HBO's hit TV series "Sex and the City". There's no answer rather they would or not be the third "Sex and the City" film to works featuring Carrie and friends to talk about their relationships and more. Four years after the series finale, four friends reunited with each other but things are beginning to change. Will Truman (Eric McCormack) and Grace Adler (Debra Messing) fell in love with each other all over again, while Jack McFarland (Seth Hayes) and Karen Walker (Megan Mullally) did the same thing, as both Will and Jack now became straight men and trying to stop being gay men in "Will & Grace". A sequel "Will & Grace 2" hits theaters June 22, 2012. Friends goes on vacation to Disneyland in "Best Friends Forever: The Movie", and friends goes on vacation to Los Angeles in "iCarly: The Movie". The sequel to the film adaptation from Nickelodeon "iCarly", "iCarly: The Sequel" hits theaters on July 27, 2012, while the series finale of "Best Friends Forever" hits Disney Channel January 21. Other films that features with sequels, remakes as well as first installment who recently reported to release a sequel are "Inception", "Despicable Me", "Salt", "Little Fockers", "The Last Airbender", "The Other Guys", "The Expandables", "Paramount Activity 2", "Saw 3D", "Tron Legacy", "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader", "Resident Evil: Afterlife", "The Karate Kid", "The A-Team", "Alice in Wonderland", "Why Did I Get Married Too?", "Step Up 3D", "Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore", "Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief", "Valentines Day". "Toy Story 3" is the highest-grossing film in the United States and Worldwide of 2010 with US$415 million and $1.064 billion worldwide, and also the highest-grossing film in the United Kingdom for a film that released in 2010 with $117 million. While "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" is the highest-grossing 2010 film in Australia grossing $79 million, and had the biggest opening weekend of 2010 standing with $129 million. Category:Blog posts